


Held the Room in Warm Embrace

by Penstrokes_and_Daydreams



Series: Far Cry 5 Christmas Jukebox [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mushy, The end is a little angsty, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Penstrokes_and_Daydreams
Summary: Jacob and Rook have Christmas morning together.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Christmas Jukebox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033305
Kudos: 14





	Held the Room in Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Music Box Blues" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. See what I did there?

Even though he was wide awake, dressed, and sitting up with coffee already cool enough it had stopped steaming and a book by the time she came into the living room, Rook had actually gotten Jacob to sleep late that morning. She never tried to rise with him on his ridiculous schedule but she certainly wasn’t getting up at 5 in the morning on Christmas day and he woke her up- however briefly- every morning. There had been a complex plan that involved a movie marathon of practically every film they both enjoyed, a disabled coffee maker, and a dealing with the clock. His doctor had told him a million times that he shouldn’t look at the time while trying to fall asleep, and he stubbornly ignored it, so Rook had resorted to stashing it in harder to find places, which seemed to have the opposite effect, because Jacob took it as a challenge. This time was a success, though: she’d left the clock and hid all their batteries instead.

When he noticed her coming down the hall he nodded towards the kitchen and a cup of coffee already made up like she liked, warm enough to have just been heated. Gleefully, Rook held it close between sips as she made her way to the tree. It was a little barren underneath since she had already mailed her family’s gifts off and given out the ones for her friends; all that remained were their gifts to each other and the ones for his siblings. This year she and Jacob had discussed options and both decided they’d rather have one big gift over several smaller ones. If it happened again Rook just might wrap empty boxes for looks, though. There was something about Christmas lights on the fancy wrapping paper that just put her in the holiday spirit.

“Are we doing presents now?”

“We should, or we’re gonna be late and everyone’ll pitch a fit.”

She nodded in solemn agreement, “Heaven forbid Christmas brunch be delayed into Christmas lunch.”

“You could have set an alarm.”

“It’s Christmas! I am not getting up to an alarm on Christmas.”

“Especially not with the clock buried in the freezer.”

Rook had always expected him to find the dumb thing- again, her husband seemed to take it like a challenge, like it was something they did for fun- but not this fast. If she just threw it out then he’d buy a new one; she had to get rid of it but still give him hope. But that was a problem for another time, this was time for presents. She patted the rug beside her and Jacob sighed but moved down onto the floor. He probably could have stayed where he was but she liked being able to crawl over him to reach gifts; her husband wasn’t particularly vocal in his affections, but the way his hand would settle on her back or her hip told her he would choose this again every time. It made her happy and he got to touch her butt so all in all Rook figured it was even.

“You first.”

She pressed a box into his free hand, a feat that took a lot of wiggling to avoid dislodging him. It was a very nondescript size and shape, something that had been driving Jacob crazy for well over a week when he tried to guess what was in it. When he let her go to open the package she pressed against his side instead.

“What am I lookin’ at, honey?”

“It’s an eReader! I know you’re always trying to read in the dark to stay in bed with me, well this screen lights up but it’s not too bright, and it’s easier to carry around when you’re in a stand or such. I’ve already bought you some and I scanned a bunch of the ones you own too.”

The device was powered up and he scrolled through it, “Was that why you had all those late nights at the office?”

“Yeah. Nancy helped.” Her relationship with that particular coworker was… strained. The woman was nice enough, she was just weirdly invested in Rook’s relationship and always telling her how lucky she was to have someone so devoted to her.

Jacob hummed in acknowledgement, “This is nice. Thank you,” He kissed her forehead.

“I got you something else too, but it’s for later: I’m still wearing it at the moment.”

That got him interested; he tugged her to straddle his lap and she settled in. Her hands spread across his chest and up to his shoulders. Physical attraction was not an issue between them, that was certain.

“I asked the lady in the boutique what she thought would tear easily and you should have seen the other women’s faces.”

The hungry look on his face wavered, “Probably knew you were married to me and got scared.”

Rook nipped at his lips, cutting him off, “I think they were jealous. They wished they had a husband so strong and sexy who wanted them that badly.”

He rolled his eyes at the flattery, but it didn’t bother him too badly because his thumb dipped down into the waistband of her pyjama pants. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“If we’re late John’s gonna want us to spend the night and somebody will make us play board games.” One of her in-laws always seemed to be standing by with some sort of board game; they went through   
great lengths to dodge it. That was probably the thing they were most unified on as a couple. But she was also being a little mean: hunger was the best sauce, after all. 

Jacob sighed and left her clothes alone, “Why don’t you open yours then, honey?”

That wasn’t a difficult request to comply with. Rook shuffled over to the box with her name on it. It was decorated but was really just a box with a lid, so it had been pure temptation; that was probably why Jacob chose it. Trying to give herself that last little bit of suspense, she lifted the lid slowly. Underneath the tissue paper was a stack of items: a pair of ceramic bowls with pawprints, a collar and leash, a tennis ball… She may have been a deputy and not a detective, but it wasn’t a difficult mystery to solve.

Ecstatic, she turned back towards her husband, “Let me see him! Let me see him!”

Jacob rose with a sigh like he was put out, but he had that look on his face that said he thought she was cute. Rook was practically jumping up and down making the journey to the garage more of a hop than a walk. As soon as the door opened there was a noise in the back corner: little whines and barks coming from a box next to a heater. Her heart melted completely at the sight of a little blue heeler puppy clawing at the cardboard wall between them.

She scooped him up and held him close to her, trying her hardest not to cry, “Oh, I love him. Jake, where did you find him?”

“They had a litter down at the pumpkin farm.”

While she scratched his floppy ears he licked her hand, “He’s perfect, babe, best Christmas ever. Love you.”

He leaned down when she stretched onto her toes to kiss him. Her feet were cold on the bare cement floor so she wasted no time carrying their new addition back into the warmth of the house. Jacob followed. He’d always have her back.

“You win Christmas for sure.”

“I plan to,” He grabbed her behind as she walked. “Go get dressed, we’ll have to take the dog when we go.”

Rook gave him another kiss and passed the puppy over. The little animal seemed perfectly happy with his new perch. It made her heart melt. She loved him and he loved her and everything else, the evidence boxes Joey and the Sheriff wouldn’t let her near and just gave her sad looks over, that would take care of itself or they’d work it out. This was perfect, and it was just gonna get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is   
> A. Late  
> B. Not what I said I'd post  
> C. Not as much as I said I'd do  
> I do have a good reason! I got COVID. It's very hard to write through. I'll save back the other ideas for next year, if we make it that long.
> 
> Rook deals with the clock by sneaking it to Faith in a present and telling her to hide it in the convent.


End file.
